There has been known a semiconductor device having a structure where a substrate on which a conductor pattern is formed and a semiconductor element are bonded to each other with a metal particle paste interposed therebetween (see patent literature 1, for example). The metal particle paste is a conductive paste of a low-temperature sintering type which contains nano-sized or submicron-sized metal particles in a solvent, and makes use of a low-temperature sintering phenomenon and high surface activity of the metal particles.
In the above-mentioned semiconductor device, it is considered that the substrate and the semiconductor element are bonded to each other using a following bonding device (conventional bonding device 900). As shown in FIG. 8, the conventional bonding device 900 is a bonding device where a substrate 12 and an electronic part 14 (semiconductor element) are bonded to each other by applying pressure to an assembled body 10 which is formed by arranging the electronic part 14 on the substrate 12 on which a conductor pattern is formed with a metal particle paste 16 interposed therebetween while heating the assembled body 10.
The conventional bonding device 900 includes: a heating mechanism part 920 having a first heating part 922 and a second heating part 924 arranged at positions opposedly facing each other; and a pressure applying mechanism part (not shown in the drawing) which applies pressure to the assembled body 10 by moving the second heating part 924 in a direction toward the second heating part 924 from the first heating part 922. The first heating part 922 is positioned below the second heating part 924.
In the conventional bonding device 900, pressure is applied to the assembled body 10 while heating the assembled body 10 in such a manner that the assembled body 10 is arranged on the first heating part 922 and, thereafter, the assembled body 10 is heated using the first heating part 922 and the second heating part 924 by moving the second heating part 924 downward.
According to the conventional bonding device 900, the bonding device 900 includes the pressure applying mechanism part which applies pressure to the assembled body 10 by moving the second heating part 924. Accordingly, it is possible to apply pressure to the assembled body 10 while heating the assembled body 10 using the first heating part 922 and the second heating part 924 and hence, the substrate 12 and the electronic part 14 can be bonded to each other with the metal particle paste 16 interposed therebetween.